Which One's the Girl!
by sKyLaR KnIgHt
Summary: Sakura and Ino are couple watching at the mall when they see a couple of Ino's classmates.


Which One's the Girl?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Whoa! Oi, Sakura! Look over there at that couple!" Yamanaka Ino shouted with excitement, rushing to the rail so that she could peer down at the first floor of Konoha mall. "Which one do you think is the man, and which one is the woman?"

Haruno Sakura flipped her long pink hair over her shoulder as she sauntered over to where her childhood friend stood, looking over to see whom the bubbly blonde was pointing at.

The taller person had long brown hair that seemed to reach his/her lower back, and he/she was wearing a large white hoodie that didn't give the mind much to work on. The eyes are what drew her in, a startling shade of white that greatly imitated lavender. Sakura glanced down to the entwined hands with the shorter person next to him/herself.

The pinkette's emerald eyes then flicked over to the taller teen's companion. The shorter person had much shorter brown hair that made it to his/her shoulders. This person was also wearing a loose hoodie, white, and it really didn't hint at any kind of figure. Unlike this person's companion, the girl/guy in question had fairly normal eyes, large brown hues were framed by thick long lashes…

"Wait a minute Ino-pig!" She snapped her head back up to send a fierce glare to the giggling teen. "What do you mean who is who? That's Hyuuga Neji and TenTen you baka! Neji-kun is the boy with the long brown hair and TenTen-chan is the girl next to him with the shorter brown hair!"

There was no change in the blonde's facial expression. "?" Ino tore her gaze away from the retreating couple to lift a pale brow in question. "Uh… Okay… You really didn't have to yell though forehead-chan… After all, I go to a different high school. I don't know all of your classmates…"

Her own eyebrows pinched down as well as her lips. She couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. It really wasn't Ino's fault that she assumed that about Neji and TenTen… It took her awhile to find her voice. "Gomen Ino-chan. I Guess I was out of line."

"It's alright, forehead-chan!" She rolled her eyes upwards. "It's not like I haven't taken worse verbal beat downs from all the jealous girls at my high school." She angled her body back towards the railing. "Hai! Now let's look for other odd couples! I just adore looking at couples that I can't tell which one is the female and which is the male! It makes things so interesting!"

_Alright! I guess I can go along with Ino's little game here. _Sakura thought with a grin, she too turning to face the railing while scanning the busy afternoon crowd for their targets. _It actually does seem to be entertaining, so I guess there's no harm in doing- Oh my Kami, look at that couple!_

"Ino! Look there at the fountain!" She screamed while blood rushed to her cheeks to form a blush.

"Where?" Ino's eyes were shining brightly as her neck turned too fast to the fountain area that she almost suffered from whiplash. Her eyes studied each couple greedily as she waited impatiently for her eyes to settle on the odd couple.

If Ino had been a robot, her eyes would be glowing crimson with the words "TARGET LOCATED" going across her screen. "Oh My Kami! That's Hyuuga Hinata and Haku!"

Glancing up briefly in surprise, Sakura studied her partner in crime. "You know them?"

"Iie. But I've seen them around." She answered, her blue eyes still glued to the couple.

"Really?" Her seafoam orbs returned to the couple whom were currently in a heated round of lip locking despite the fact that they were in public.

"Hai." The blonde replied. "The one with the short, messy indigo hair is Hinata-kun and the one with the long dark brown hair is Haku-san."

"Aw! You already know their genders? Now it's not fun! I thought it was a good one! Hinata-san looks like a really pretty boy and could pass as being a girl if you squinted hard enough!"

"You're right Sakura, he is a pretty boy, and also mysterious. He hardly ever talks to anyone at school and always keeps to himself. He has a huge fanclub that stalks him all day during school."

"Heh, heh, sort of like how we used to be with Sasuke-kun, right?"

"Hai! But this is so weird because Haku-chan is the biggest tease next to me at that school. She usually flirts with a bunch of guys, but this is the first time I've actually seen her get physical with someone."

"Was that a bit of longing I heard in your voice Ino-pig?" Sakura teased lightly.

The reaction was almost immediate; a wave of pink flush just seemed to have spilled all over Ino's face, including her ears. "WHAT WAS THAT FOREHEAD-CHAN? DON'T GO AROUND ASSUMING THINGS LIKE THAT!"

"…" The pink haired teen slowly began to edge away from her childhood friend. This definitely wasn't good. Ino wasn't one to usually get embarrassed over a small crush on a boy so…

Releasing a loud screech, Ino dove for her companion, both hands reaching to encircle her neck.

"Ino loves Hinata, Ino loves Hinata, Ino loves Hinata, Ino loves-"

"AAAAGGGHHHH!"

"Achoo!" Hinata pulled back from her lover and turned her head away, covering her mouth with the sleeves of her black sweater.

"Someone must be talking about you Hinata-chan." Haku murmured with a smirk, his arms snaking around the slender girl's waist, gently turning her around so that she once again faced him. He stared directly into her lavender eyes, the task being quite easy seeing as to how they were the same height. "Maybe it was one of your obnoxious fangirls…"

"Eh..?" Her brows pulled together as she pouted softly. "Haku-koi… When are we going to tell everyone at school that I'm really a girl and that you're really a boy?"

He leaned forward and rested his forehead on hers, his lips mere centimeters away from hers. "Not just yet." He replied, his pink lips pulling into a playful grin. "Its interesting to see so many males who keep saying that they're 100% straight fall to their knees when trying to beg for my favor… The same goes for all of those girls, though I don't think that I mind them fawning over you too much, I find it to be quite exhilarating to watch how far those silly girls go."

"AAAAAAGGGGHHH!" A loud woman screamed somewhere above them.

Hinata's head snapped up, her curious eyes scanning the crowd on the upper level. "What do you think that was?"

Haku tugged at her hand, slowly leading her in the opposite direction. "I don't know… But we have a movie to get to…Hinata-kun."

END

Heh, heh, please review, I'd like to know how my first fanfic did


End file.
